Bloons Tower Defense Ex
Quick Note This article (as you can see) is being rewritten finally. It is a bit sloppy as of now, and this message will be removed when I work on it tomorrow. Start of Actual Article Bloons Tower Defense Ex is a fan-made sequel to Bloons Tower Defense 5. This edition of the game includes more features, towers, bloons, modes, extras, and is less Monkey Money greedy. The game is said to come out in the year 20E3, but not much else is known about the date. The Interface and Modes Bloons Tower Defense Ex actually plays a bit different from it's others, as instead of it being a plain map select, there is level progression. You start at Monkey Training Camp and you go all the way to where the final boss is being saved. The starting cash gimmick from Bloons Monkey City is also present, and plays a big part in getting new towers. When you jump into the first level, you can only place two Dart Monkeys restricted to 0-0 (This will be explained later) and nothing else. You have a mute button for both BGM and SFX, and a home, a non-stop button, (constant waves) and a GO! Before that, you have what seems to be a world map where you can select your level. After selecting the level, it will show you a layout of the level along with a few choices such as "Choose Mode: Original, Encore, Nightmare." and "How much starting money do you wish to leave?". Modes decide the lighting, the amount of waves, the waves themselves, and on occasion - the path the bloons take. (Also, whenever you encounter a new bloon or bloon type, a little pop-up will appear telling you about it) The modes work like this: Original Mode: This includes the original waves for every map. You'll encounter most of the towers and bloons here. Encore Mode: Reccomended after you've beaten at least the next five levels on Original Mode. Encore Mode includes no new paths, but does include more waves, more bloons, and new bloons + towers. Nightmare Mode: Reccomended after you've beat at least the next six levels on Encore Mode. Nightmare Mode is plain unforgiving, and will be happy to cover you in new insanely difficult bloons and even new paths. Towers In this section, you will learn the following: The types of towers there are, the upgrades available to every tower, and how to earn towers. Catching Towers When you are given an option to leave some starter money behind when you go into a level, you are able to catch new towers and more towers with the money. (The starter money is only gone for more round, and you can't have less than $200 for starting money) The more starter money you leave behind, the better chance you'll get more towers and new towers. Be warned, though - If you want to lay starter money down on a level you've already left starter money behind, you'll be forced to leave more than you did last time so it isn't easy grinding. It's strongly reccomended that you don't leave money behind the first time you play a level, as that can be extremely dangerous due to you not knowing what could happen. Best you play it two or three times to get used to it. Towers Dart Monkey Dart Monkeys are your first resort when it comes to bloon-popping. They start out throwing a single dart at a decent speed, but they can be upgraded to be a bit more powerful. (Notice: The upgrades use BTD5 logic) R.S.M (Reccomended Starting Money To Leave Behind): 50 *Path 1 **Further Range: The Dart Monkey has a bigger range. (Cost: 95) **Eagle-Eye: The Dart Monkey has an even bigger range and can now hit butterfly bloons. (Cost: 120) **Stealth-Shot: The Dart Monkey can now detect camo bloons. (Cost: 405) **Photographic Memory: The Dart Monkey now has gigantic range and fires twices as fast. (Cost: 1500) *Path 2 **Piercing Shot: The Dart Monkey's dart can hit two bloons at once. (Cost: 150) **Sharper-End: The Dart Monkey has a chance to pop two layers of bloon. (Cost: 500) **Stopwatch: The Dart Monkey's darts never miss their target. (Cost: 800) **Point-Perfect: The Dart Monkey can now pop lead and ceramic bloons in one shot. (Cost: 1850) Tack Shooter Tack Shooters shoot pointy tacks in eight directions. They don't always hit bloons, but with upgrades they can be very dangerous. (You also get one of these for free after beating Monkey Training Camp) R.S.M: 65 *Path 1 **Fast Tacks: The Tack Shooter shoots tacks faster. (Cost: 215) **Mad Tacks: The Tack Shooter shoots tacks even faster. (Cost: 330) **Homing Tacks: Normal tacks become heat-seeking tacks. (Cost: 790) **16-Volley: The Tack Shooter now shoots tacks in 16 directions. (Cost: 1735) *Path 2 **Tack Range: The Tack Shooter now shoots tacks farther and can hit butterfly bloons. (Cost: 115) **Pointy Tacks: Tacks now have a chance to pierce. (Cost: 300) **Hot Spikes: Tacks can now pop lead bloons. (Cost: 645) **Leftovers: Tack Shooters now drop spikes and hot spikes on the path to pop bloons. (Cost: 1800) Boomerang Thrower These monkeys throw boomerangs that can pop bloons on their way out and back. They can be useful when placed in the right positions. (You can also get two for free from beating UNNAMED and UNNAMED.) *Path 1 **Multi-Targets: The boomerang can now hit 8 bloons. (Cost: 265) **Glaive Thrower: The boomerang is replaced with a sharp, two-layer popping glaive. (Cost: 500) **Second Circuit: If the glaive hasn't reached it's cap, it flies around again. (Cost: 900) **Glaive-Master: The Boomerang Thrower throws two glaives at a time, and the cap is increased to 20 (Cost: 1700) *Path 2 **Sharpened Boomerangs: Boomerangs can pop frozen and butterfly bloons. (Cost: 145) **Lava-Rang: Boomerangs can now pop lead. (Cost: 400) **Stealth Rangs: Boomerangs can now hit camo bloons. (Cost: 635) **MOAB Master: Boomerangs deal 20x damage to MOAB-class bloons. (Cost: 2000) TBA (More tomorrow) Category:Bloons Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Bloons Tower Defense Games